masterpediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fakty o MasterzeHYZIO
MasterHYZIO jest kibicem Realu Madryt... #...oraz fanatykiem Zagłębia Lubin oraz Lecha Poznań (L) "You picked the wrong club fool!" - Big Smoke Weed Everyday. #MasterHYZIO przeszedł Minecraft od tyłu, Super Mario Bros w lewo, Painta na 100% i samego siebie #MasterHYZIO kiedyś pomalował amelinium sprejem w farbie #MasterHYZIO może skreślać teksty o sobie #MasterHYZIO ma na facebooku w znajomych Króla Juliana, Chucka Norrisa oraz Putina #MasterHYZIO zamówił kiedyś Happy Meal w KFC. I dostał go #MasterHYZIO był już na Marsie. Teraz wiadomo, skąd przywozi się towar na Ziemię. #MasterHYZIO przeszedł do Play. Może teraz robić filmy kiedy chce, i ile chce. #MasterHYZIO był w Zasiedmiogórogrodzie i zmienił napis "Far Far Away" na "Toxicity". #MasterHYZIO był w Greferbergerstanie dlatego, żeby zabić na zawsze Czerwonego Wiewióra. Śmierć uznano 28.08.2013. #MasterHYZIO pokonał kiedyś Serenę Williams w tenisie, wygrywając 6:0, 6:0. #MasterHYZIO pokonał siatkę w tenisie stołowym. #MasterHYZIO zna wszystkie utwory i albumy zespołu METALLICA... #...oraz Systemu Of A Down #Amerykańscy naukowcy uznali MasterHYZIA za Wielkiego Przedwiecznego, ponieważ zrobił, a właściwie przesłał 15 filmów33 filmy w jeden dzieńTo jest kurwa możliwe, jakbyś nie wiedział., był nauczycielem Stevena Spielberga, Andrzeja Wajdy oraz samego siebie, stworzył własne państwo (zwane Pobielnia) oraz zemścił się na wszystkich, co wkurzyli go. #MasterHYZIO stworzył piosenkę o sobie. Ta piosenka trwała 0,123 sekundy mniej niż sekundę, a on sam został wpisany do młodej księgi rekordów Guinessa #Według MasteraHYZIA Madagaskar jest zieloną wyspą dla Polski. #MasterHYZIO spodziewa się hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. #Ulubionym kolorem MasteraHYZIA jest niebieski, ponieważ jak on sam twiedzi: "Nie ma żadnych powodów, żeby lubić kolor niebieski." #MasterHYZIO kupił kiedyś Big Maca na Allegro. I dostał go w błyskawicznym tempie jeszcze zanim zdążył wybrać sposób dostawy. #MasterHYZIO kosi trawę na pustyni. #MasterHYZIO jest szefem wszystkich szefów. #MasterHYZIO przeszedł Need For Speed'a na piechotę. #MasterHYZIO przeszedł kiedyś GTA bez broni na 100%. #Cierpisz... ale dlaczego? Bo MasterHYZIO urządził burdel XXI wieku. #MasterHYZIO kiedyś podłożył bombę na cs_italy. #MasterHYZIO stopił kiedyś diament z Minecrafta, piłę łańcuchową i drzwi żelazne palnikiem z Worms World Party. #MasterHYZIO jeździ odkurzaczem do pracy. #MasterHYZIO zrywa boki z samego siebie. #MasterHYZIO narysował kiedyś trójkąt prostokątny równoboczny #MasterHYZIO jest prawdziwym ojcem Pablito #MasterHYZIO był po drugiej stronie lustra #MasterHYZIO ogląda telewizję w radiu #Są trzy typy młodzieży: Kujony, nieucząca się młodzież i MasterHYZIO #MasterHYZIO wie, gdzie jest Nemo #MasterHYZIO znalazł wioskę Gumisiów... #...oraz wioskę Smerfów #MasterHYZIO ogląda film w teatrze #MasterHYZIO driftuje na wstecznym bez paliwa #MasterHYZIO wsiada do Malucha tylnymi drzwiami #MasterHYZIO podzielił przez zero i dostał ocenę celującą. #MasterHYZIO używa polskich liter w CS 1.6 Non Steam # MasterHYZIO przegląda internet w Paincie... # ...edytując w tym samym czasie skrypty # Hitler nie popełnił samobójstwa. To MasterHYZIO go zabił, używając kopniaka z półobrotu a następnie wymierzył pistolet w jego łeb i zabił go # Kiedy Graham Bell wynalazł telefon, już miał 2 nieodebrane połączenia od MasteraHYZIA # MasterHYZIO pokonał Małego Głoda... bez serka Danio. #MasterHYZIO jebnął sobie selfie podczas wynalezienia dagerotypu #MasterHYZIO wymawia zdanie "Dłuższe życie każdej pralki to Calgon" normalnie, jak Chuck Norris. #Jest trzech najważniejszych ludzi na tym świecie: Master, HYZIO i MasterHYZIO oraz Chuck Norris. #MasterHYZIO pierwiastkuje, dzieli i mnoży liczbę pi na 8-liczbowym kalkulatorze. #MasterHYZIO ma 194 z wszystkich państw kolegów nazywających się tak samo jak on. On jest 194. kolegą. #Kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje MasteraHYZIA oraz wódkę. #MasterHYZIO pamięta cały skład Kaiserslautern ze zwycięskiego meczu z Bayernem w sezonie 1997/98. Oto skład: Reinke, Kadlec, H. Koch (31. Hristov), Kuka, Marschall, Ratinho (75. Reich), Roos, Schjönberg, Schäfer, Sforza, M. Wagner i jeszcze Ballack #Jeżeli u MasteraHYZIA jest zasada "Podróżnych w dom przyjąć", to znaczy, że ty jesteś jego gościem #MasterHYZIO miał więcej powrotów w swojej karierze niż wszyscy zdobywcy Ballon d'Or. #MasterHYZIO wykonał najkrótszy utwór "MasterHYZIO" jednocześnie na gitarze i perkusji. #MasterHYZIO złapał wszystkie Pokemony już przed premierą gry Pokemon GO. #MasterHYZIO potrafi zrobić jednocześnie przewrót, rewolucję oraz wprowadzić stan wojenny/wyjątkowy w samorządzie klasowym. #Kiedy MasterHYZIO jest na słońcu, to Słonce pali się ze wstydu. #Dlaczego Felix Baumgartner skoczył ze stratosfery w 2012 roku? Bo ujrzał MasteraHYZIA, który był parę kilometrów wyżej od niego. #MasterHYZIO jest jedyną osobą, która może pochwalić się tak zajebistym drzewem genealogicznym. Jego ojciec to Chuck Norris, jego dziadkiem jest Mistrz Yoda, a jego wujkami są Obi-Wan Kenobi oraz Alf. #Kiedy Donald Tusk wręczał order Virtuti Militari dla MasteraHYZIA za uratowanie świata przed apokalipsą, ten powiedział do niego: "Czy Pan mógłby naprawić tą Polskę?". Efekt końcowy był wtedy, jak Generał Italia uciekł z rządu Tuska i spytał się MasteraHYZIA, czy może się przyłączyć do jego teamu. On się zgodził. #MasterHYZIO chodził do klasy z Chuckiem Norrisem, Zlatanem Ibrahimoviciem, Skipperem, Kwaśniewskim, Stalinem, Konradem Wallenrodem, wodzem Dziesiąte Zielsko oraz z samym Bogiem. #MasterHYZIO wykonał Rozkaz 66, dodając to szóstki kolejną szóstkę. Tak oto powstał Rozkaz 666, który polegał na zabiciu Imperatora Palpatine oraz muzułmanistycznych Niemiec #Zgadnij, kto zabił Imperatora Palpatine, jak nie Darth Vader i Luke Skywalker? Oczywiście, że MasterHYZIO. Wyjął miecz świetlny i odbił błyskawice do Imperatora kierując się w tym czasie do niego i odcinając mu ręce, zabił go jak Obi-Wan Kenobi Dartha Maula, do tego dodając jeszcze odcięte kończyny oraz głowę, #MasterHYZIO otrzymał Złotą Piłkę w 2014 roku za całokształt roczny z 2013 roku. #MasterHYZIO namówił Franka Drebina do zrobienia Mannequin Challenge #MasterHYZIO był jednocześnie na sylwestrze z Dwójką w Zakopanem, na sylwestrze z Polsatem w Katowicach, na sylwestrze z WP we Wrocławiu, na sylwestrze u Andrzeja Dudy, na sylwestrze u Dziwnego Pana oraz u siebie. #Kiedy MasterHYZIO wygrywa w grę planszową, to nie cieszy się ze zwycięstwa. #Wałęsa nie musiał mówić Masterowi, żeby robił filmy. To MasterHYZIO sam sobie powiedział, żeby zrobił te 700 filmów. #MasterHYZIO ma w swojej kolekcji złoty medal igrzysk olimpijskich w skokach narciarskich w Turynie na skoczni Pragelato, Order Zasługi Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, który otrzymał od samego Andrzeja Dudy za zasługi dla Polski w 2016 roku oraz Order Virtuti Militari. Od samego Donalda Tuska, który mu dał za uratowanie świata przed apokalipsą (tzw. końcem świata). #MasterHYZIO zabił wszystkich z organizacji C.R.A.S.H. Franka Tenpenny'ego, tą wredną, popierdoloną sukę Catalinę oraz Mike'a Toreno. Dostrzegł to Salvatore Leone, który wziął go do swojej mafii. #Jego nie da się nie lubić. Ale jeżeli uważasz, że jego da się nie lubić, to przyjdzie do twojego domu z Chuckiem Norrisem, pingwinami z Madagaskaru, Królem Julianem oraz Stalinem i zabije ciebie. #MasterHYZIO ma na swoim koncie także sprawowanie władzy w tak młodym wieku. Był Marszałkiem Polski w rządzie Donalda Tuskahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLEa6G2QPKw 4:39, a po jego śmierci premieremhttp://pl.masterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MasterHYZIO ciekawostka numer 7. #MasterHYZIO zrozumiał historię swetra Gruchy #MasterHYZIO i jego najkrótszy utwór na świecie "MasterHYZIO" został nominowany do wszystkich kategorii muzycznych i zdobył wszystkie możliwe nagrody. Ojciec Bolca (czyli Szef)Oglądałeś "Chłopaki nie płaczą"? pogratulował mu takiego wyczynu i od razu zajął się hodowlą jedwabników. #MasterHYZIO jest twórcą gier treningowych. A zaczęło się od tego, że on sam robił wyczyny z piłką, napisał list to Electronic Arts z prośbą, żeby w następnej FIFIE (13) dodali taką opcję, w której tylko sam zawodnik będzie mógł poruszać się z piłką. Opcję tą dodali, a MasterHYZIO dostał limitowaną edycję gry... z nim na okładce. #MasterHYZIO jest mistrzem Jedi i strzeże suwerenności Polski swoim mieczem świetlnym. #MasterHYZIO jest Bogiem i robi to, co sobie każe. #MasterHYZIO odpowiedział sobie na jedno zajebiście, ale to zajebiście ważne pytanie, co lubi w życiu robić. A później zaczął to robić. #Ilu Masterów potrzeba do wymienienia żarówki? Trzech: jeden gra, drugi pije monstery, a trzeci wymienia żarówkę.